When the Sun Sets
Chapter 1 I lie down on the deck and look up at the clouds. The clouds are perfect this evening. The puffy type that makes shapes. I study them for a while. There is a fresh breeze from the ocean blowing in my face, the best kind. The smell of salt fills me, the smell of home. After a while my father comes and lies down next to me. "How are you?" he asks. We both know it's a stupid question. "Dying. How are you?" it's true. I'm sick. They call it a fever. It's not very rare, but certainly deadly. Ever since the big "accident" we have had no pills. It's 2503. My family's on a cruise ship taking a vacation. Probably my last. "Dad, have the doctors said anything else about me? Can they save me?" I know what Dad's gonna say, but I ask anyway. "They've said tons about you. None of it's good..." he takes my hand. "Nadja, You're not going survive this," that's the first time he admitted it. "Dad, is America the only place with sickness?" I ask. "No, but its about time I tell you about the world. You being twelve and all," and then he tells me everything. He talks to me about the past, other countries, religions, everything! It's the first time in my life I've felt connected to him. I hope it'll happen again. But I can't force it. It has to happen naturally. "We should get back to the room." "Can I just enjoy some more fresh air?" He thinks for a while. "Okay, half an hour." "Thanks," Now the sun has set. Its probablly around eleven o'clock at night. Now I can see the stars. I wonder if my mom is watching us from up there. I wonder if I'll join her when I die. Chapter 2 "I can't steer the ship!" "Come on! Let me try!" I wake up and immediatly hear screams. "Everybody, keep calm and put on you life vests!" the captain says through the speakers. "Mom, what's happening?" I ask my mom in my head. "Nadja! You have to put on your vest!" My dad screams to me. I can tell he's panicking. I'm not worried though. If I die now it will be a much less painful death than dieing in a month of fever. But I do as he says and put on my lifevest. I go up to the deck. I see an island straight ahead....and a big rock. "Well, at least its not an iceberg." I say to myself. I decide to take my chance. I hold my nose, stand on the tip of the boat railing and jump into the water. Chapter 3 The salt water sting my eyes when I open them. The water feels cold on my skin. I see the island and start to swim twords it. Someone grabs me from behind. It's my dad. He swims to land and we get there much faster than what I would If I had swam alone. I gasp for air nevertheless as small gulps of air now and then did not satisfy my lungs. Eyes burning, body shivering, and fever rising, I stand up and look around. Palm trees. Sand. Flowers. That's all. "You okay sweetie?" My dad scares me. "I think my fever increased, but otherwise, I'm fine" I say. Then I feel a little bit dizzy. "Dad? I think I need some water." Then I collapse. When I wake up, I see medics standing ovr me. "Dad?" "Right hee sweetie. How are you feeling?" "A lite better. But I still see fuzzy." The give me a cup of water and I gulp it all down. "It looks like we found something over here," it sounds like a lady's voice. I turn my head to look and see that she is holding a flower. It's beautiful. Well, tons of crew member rush forward to see. "We found it! We found the cure!" I hear. The cure to what? I think. "Sweetie, you're going to be cured!" I laugh out loud. "Dad, you always nk ow how to make me laugh!" "I'm serious." "Really?" I smile. I'm going to be okay. Suddenly, I want to stand up and dance. Thanks for reading! "Love will always be there!"-Quote by Fel (talk) 23:47, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Sci-Fi Category:Stories